


无法说出口的爱

by wenV



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 我爱你，但是不能说。AI也有情，AI也有爱。少年的暗恋总是苦涩的。
Relationships: 金城碧海／草地稜之
Kudos: 1





	无法说出口的爱

金城碧海虽然被粉丝们戏称ai，被说像个机器人，可是空知道，草地也知道，还有很多练习生都知道他不是。他还是一个只有19岁的少年，在日本甚至还没有成年，他并不是总冷着脸，只是很少外露情绪罢了。

碧海不是没有心，他不仅有心，他的心里还装着某个人。总是忍不住想要去帮助他，不想看见他哭，想带他走出自卑，想让他开心……

草地来到节目后发现自己什么都比不上其他练习生，虽然知道自己完全没有经验，也做了思想准备，但是与其他人的差距还是让他伤心。他甚至不敢选择排名更高的练习生，怕自己拖累他们，来了节目后他越来越意识到自己的无力，也越来越沉默。

碧海发现了愈发沉默的他。

虽然碧海自己实力也不是多厉害，但是碧海想要帮助草地，至少不想看见他越来越自卑，越来越沉默。他知道这个人比自己还大了两岁，但是就是想要帮助他，看着他就像是看着弟弟一样……不，和弟弟不一样……

草地面对碧海的善意有些诧异，‘有人注意到自己了吗？’他想着心里感到一丝丝的暖意，他认真的对碧海帮助自己而道谢，碧海只是说着没关系，草地猜不透他在想什么。

‘碧海虽然看起来冷冰冰的没什么表情，也完全让人猜不到他在想什么，但是意外的温柔，明明自己很忙也要练习，却还会腾出时间来教自己，真是个温柔的人……‘他觉得不能辜负碧海的心意，也不能放弃自己的梦想，开始更加努力的练习。

‘碧海在自己练习的时候总是在旁边为自己改正不对的地方，老师来检查唱歌时也会轻轻拍拍自己的后背为自己打气，自己唱歌唱乱了节奏还会为自己打节拍，伤心时也会给自己一个拥抱或是轻轻握住自己的手。’草地感到了碧海给自己的力量，虽然碧海年龄比自己还小，但是就像哥哥一样。

“碧海你明明比我年龄小，却像哥哥一样，总是帮助我，明明可以自己练习不是吗？为什么要帮助我呢？我……”草地不止一次问过碧海，碧海每次回答的都差不多，基本都是“你不止如此。”偶尔会说句“因为你长的帅！”调笑他，也会故意揉揉草地的头，每次都被草地佯装生气的拍掉手，说着我才是哥哥这种话，碧海看着他只是笑。第一次看见他笑的时候，草地还震惊于他居然笑了，明明总是一副喜怒无形的样子，原来会笑吗？草地看着他也不免跟着笑了起来。

练习室里大家有的在练习，有的在休息，两人坐在一角，身上虽然有汗水，但是在练习室里还有人可以跟自己一起挥洒汗水，一起聊天，一起努力，想想就觉得开心。

碧海每次和草地练习的时候，看着草地的大眼睛望着自己就觉得心里有一个柔软的地方被触动，‘希望你永远开心！’碧海面上没什么表情，但是心里这样想着。

虽然日常很开心，可是日子一天天的过去，最后练习后的结果，努力后的结果告诉草地，他还是不够好。公布排名的时候，草地已经知道自己估计是要走了，但是碧海还会在的吧！不，碧海一定要留下！草地心里为碧海祈祷着。最后碧海留下了，草地自己却要走了。

草地坐在下面的椅子上看着坐在上面的碧海，‘我还是辜负了你的期待呢……你在上面，我在下面，我们的距离越来越远了……’草地红了眼眶，忍着泪，看着碧海，发现他也在看自己，用嘴型告诉他：“加油！碧海！”说完就低下了头，捂住自己的脸，不再看向碧海，但是碧海还看着他。

结束后碧海跑下了台阶，抱住了就像自己弟弟的空安慰他，草地站在一旁看着他们，有一瞬间想要逃走，但是碧海过了一会儿就转身走了过来，张开怀抱抱住草地告诉他：“你很棒，做的很好！”草地抱着碧海，把头埋在他的肩膀，眼泪止不住的流出来。

“明明我才是哥哥，但是我却什么都做不好，辜负你的期待……”

“你不止如此……”

草地听到这句碧海对自己常说的话后抱紧了碧海，手紧紧的抓着碧海的衣服，控制不住自己的眼泪，放声哭泣，不断的对碧海说着对不起。

“你很好，你没有对不起我，你做的很好……”碧海抱着他，悄悄的在他的头发上落下一个吻，轻巧的大概谁都没有注意到。碧海有很多话想说，但是什么都说不出口。

要收拾东西离开合宿地的时候，碧海看着草地准备离开的身影，看着他，欲言又止……

“碧海你……要加油哦！我……唉……算了……“草地想说什么又没有说出口。

“嗯……你……回去后也加油……然后常联系……还有……就是……希望你……希望你今后可以一直开心……”碧海看着草地说。

‘其实我知道，无论是你在练习的时候悄悄覆在我小拇指上的手指，还是那一个轻轻的吻我都知道……那个轻的我都差点注意不到的吻，但是因为是你，所以我格外的认真……不过我没有办法回应你，即使我也有着同样的心情。你还有更好的未来，那里不一定要有我的参与……’草地都知道，但是他什么都做不到，他也什么都不敢做，走出去的路上他转身露出了碧海见过的草地至今展现出的最大的笑容和碧海挥手，然后看着他停顿了会儿，轻轻地说了声再见，而后转身离开。

“再见！”碧海机械的对草地挥着手，看着他越走越远，即使视线内已经看不见他了，碧海也还在那里矗立着。

两句再见是和自己的感情说了再见，和一段两人都不敢说出口的感情道了别。

但是你们都不止如此。


End file.
